National Institute of Standards and Technology Interagency or Internal Report
Definition A National Institute of Standards and Technology Interagency or Internal Report (NISTIR) is a series of publications that includes interim or final reports on work performed by NIST for outside sponsors (both government and nongovernment). NISTIR’s may also report results of NIST projects of transitory or limited interest, including those that will be published subsequently in more comprehensive form. NISTIR Reports The following NISTIR reports are organized by number in descending order. Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. * NISTIR 8267 (Draft) Security Review of Consumer Home Internet of Things (IoT) Products (Oct. 2019) (full-text). * NISTIR 8259: Draft Core Cybersecurity Feature Baseline for Securable IoT Devices: A Starting Point for IoT Device Manufacturers (July 2019) (full-text). * NISTIR 8228: Considerations for Managing Internet of Things (IoT) Cybersecurity and Privacy Risks (June 2019) (full-text). * NISTIR 8201: Internet of Things (IoT) Cybersecurity Colloquium (Dec. 22, 2017) (full-text). * NISTIR 8200: Interagency Report on Status of International Cybersecurity Standardization for the Internet of Things (IoT) (Nov. 29, 2018) (full-text). * NISTIR 8192: Enhancing Resilience of the Internet and Communications Ecosystem: A NIST Workshop Proceedings (Sept. 18, 2017) (full-text). * NISTIR 8170: (Draft) The Cybersecurity Framework: Implementation Guidance for Federal Agencies (May 12, 2017) (full-text). * NISTIR 8151: Dramatically Reducing Software Vulnerabilities: Report to the White House Office of Science and Technology Policy (Nov. 2016) (full-text). * NISTIR 8144: (Draft) Assessing Threats to Mobile Devices & Infrastructure: the Mobile Threat Catalogue (Sept. 12, 2016) (full-text). * NISTIR 8136: (Draft) Mobile Application Vetting Services for Public Safety (June 1, 2016) (full-text). * NISTIR 8114: Report on Lightweight Cryptography (Mar. 2017) (full-text). * NISTIR 8080: (Draft) Usability and Security Considerations for Public Safety Mobile Authentication (Nov. 19, 2015) (full-text). * NISTIR 8074: {Draft) Strategic U.S. Government Engagement in International Standardization to Achieve U.S. Objectives for Cybersecurity (Aug. 10, 2015). : - Volume 1: Report (full-text). : - Volume 2: Supplemental Information for the Report (full-text). * NISTIR 8062: (DRAFT) Privacy Risk Management for Federal Information Systems (May 28, 2015) (full-text). * NISTIR 8060: (Fourth & Final Draft) Guidelines for the Creation of Interoperable Software Identification (SWID) Tags (Dec. 17, 2015) (full-text). * NISTIR 8053: De-Identification of Personal Information (Dec. 16, 2015) (full-text). * NISTIR 8050: (Draft) Executive Technical Workshop on Improving Cybersecurity and Consumer Privacy (Apr. 2015) (full-text) * NISTIR 8023: Risk Management for Replication Devices (Feb. 2015). * NISTIR 8018: (Draft) Public Safety Mobile Application Security Requirements Workshop Summary (July 29, 2014) (full-text). * NISTIR 8014: (Draft) Considerations for Identity Management in Public Safety Mobile Networks (July 15, 2014) (full-text). * NISTIR 8011: Automation Support for Security Control Assessments (June 2017). * NISTIR 7981: (Draft) Mobile, PIV, and Authentication (Mar. 7, 2014). * NISTIR 7977: (Draft) NIST Cryptographic Standards and Guidelines Development Process (Feb. 18, 2014). * NISTIR 7956: Cryptographic Key Management Issues & Challenges in Cloud Services (Sept. 2013). * NISTIR 7904: (Second Draft) Trusted Geolocation in the Cloud: Proof of Concept Implementation (July 15, 2015) (full-text). * NISTIR 7863: Cardholder Authentication for the PIV Digital Signature Key (June 18, 2015) (full-text). * NISTIR 7761: Guidelines for Assessing Wireless Standards for Smart Grid Applications (Feb. 2011). * NISTIR 7751: 2010 Computer Security Division Annual Report (May 2011). * NISTIR 7653: 2009 Computer Security Division Annual Report (Mar. 2010). * NISTIR 7628: Guidelines for Smart Grid Cyber Security (Aug. 2010). * NISTIR 7621 Rev. 1: Small Business Information Security: The Fundamentals (Nov. 2016). * NISTIR 7609: Cryptographic Key Management Workshop Summary - June 8-9, 2009 (Jan. 2010). * NISTIR 7581: System and Network Security Acronyms and Abbreviations (Sept. 2009) (full-text). * NISTIR 7559: Forensics Web Services (FWS) (June 2010). * NISTIR 7536: 2008 Computer Security Division Annual Report (Mar. 2009). (full-text). * NISTIR 7497: Security Architecture Design Process for Health Information Exchanges (HIEs) (Sept. 2010) (full-text). * NISTIR 7442: 2007 Computer Security Division Annual Report (Apr. 2008) (full-text). * NISTIR 7399: 2006 Computer Security Division Annual Report (May 2007).(full-text). * NISTIR 7359: Information Security Guide For Government Executives (Jan. 2007) (full-text). * NISTIR 7298: Glossary of Key Information Security Terms (Rev. 2) (May 2013). * NISTIR 7290: Fingerprint Identification and Mobile Handheld Devices: Overview and Implementation (Mar. 2006) (full-text). * NISTIR 7285: 2005 Computer Security Division Annual Report (Feb. 2006) (full-text). * NISTIR 7250: Cell Phone Forensic Tools: An Overview and Analysis (Oct. 2005) (full-text). * NISTIR 7219: 2004 Computer Security Division Annual Report (Apr. 2005) (full-text). * NISTIR 7206: Smart Cards and Mobile Device Authentication: An Overview and Implementation (July 2005) (full-text). * NISTIR 7111: 2003 Computer Security Division Annual Report (Apr. 2004) (full-text). * NISTIR 7100: PDA Forensic Tools: An Overview and Analysis (Aug. 2004) (full-text). * NISTIR 6529A: CBEFF Common Biometric Exchange Formats Framework (Apr. 5, 2004) (full-text). * NISTIR 5424: A Study of Federal Agency Needs for Information Technology Security (PB94-193653) (May 1994). * NISTIR 4976: Assessing Federal and Commercial Information Security Needs (Nov. 1992) (full-text). * NISTIR 4939: Threat Assessment of Malicious Code and External Attacks (Oct. 1992) (full-text). * NISTIR 4749: Sample Statements of Work for Federal Computer Security Services: For use In-House or Contracting Out (June 1992) (full-text). Source * NIST Virtual Library. Category:Publication Category:Definition